


Me Plus You

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Family, Humor, Romance, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betas are made, Alphas are born. What’s the easiest  and by far the best way to get an Alpha? Mate an Alpha. Kagome Higurashi is one of the few female alphas left and everyone wants a piece of her. To bad she doesn't even know what she is. But they do and they want her. FHL...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Plus You

In all honesty she should have known there was something off about her. What normal school girl is dragged down a well by a demon on her fifteenth birthday?

Also there was Kouga almost unnatural attraction to her.

He had only met her once and she had snared his attention and affection. 

By slapping him.

So as she stood there in the crowded hall way glaring at the typical bad boy, that every American school seemed to have, she knew. Just knew she had gained yet another stalker.

Hazel eyes, thick black brows, a strong chin, and stubble. He didn’t look like a high schooler but a college student. He would have easily over her five feet four inches and she knew that he was taller then her cousin and his best bro friend Scott.

The way he was looking at her…it was like-

 “Boo!” She jumped, her heart racing as she spun on her heel, ready to jam her palm into someone’s nose.  Instincts coming to the forefront.

Fight or flight.

And lately she had been itching to fight.

“Whoa! Clam down Jackie Chan!” She hissed as she realized that it was her cousin Stiles who had decided to scare the shit out of her. Her bright blue eyes, inherited form her father’s side of the family, glared darkly at him as he laughed.

“I hate you.” A lie, she loved him he was family. But damn if his personal humor wasn’t a pain in the ass. It had not changed one bit since the last time she had seen him.

Years, and years ago.

Why her mother had decided to send her off to live with her uncle, from her dad’s side of the family with whom they hadn’t had great contact with since her father’s death, boggled her.

Then again she had realized that her mother was not your average mother, who would let their fifteen year old daughter run about in the feudal era? She was glad her mother had let her, instead of sticking her in an insane asylum.

Even so she was still pissed, it had taken her two years to finish her quest and she was more then ready to sit back and enjoy her retirement. She was  a damn hero, a legendry miko and held a high position in the past.

Her mother had smacked that line of thought out of her head, not literally but figuratively, she had knocked some humility into her and told her she was not going to drop out of school but move to America to live with her distant family.

It would be good for her.

Give her an advantage and she needed one because her junior high school record was littered with absences. People had even begun to speculate that she had gotten pregnant.

Her grown up attitude after the quest was over and it only added more merit to that rumor.

“Oh shit, Scott…I think I broke her!” She blinked as she was pulled into her cousins arms as he pet her hair like she was a cat.

She bristled.

“Psh, you wish!” She shoved him away with her hand, pushing his head into the lockers behind them playfully. She grinned as he moaned like she had kicked him in the shin and rolled her eyes.

“How have you put up with him for all these years?” It was a joking question and Scott merely shrugged, playing along.

“I just kind of got stuck with him.” He grunted as Stiles shoved him playfully.

“You guys! Jeez way to show your love.” He mock pouted as they both gave him a bland look. He huffed as he pushed away from the lockers and threw his arms around their shoulders.

He hadn’t been this happy for a long time.

Not since Scott had been bit and all that crap started happening and yeah.

His favorite, only, cousin coming to live with him and his dad had been a happy boost. He could still recall summers in Japan, festivals, Japanese food, and school girl uniforms.

After his uncle had been killed in a car accident the visits had stopped and the relationships between his parents and Kagome’s mother had become strained.

It went from visits to Christmas cards once a year.

The last time he had seen them was when his mother had died.

They had flown in and stayed with them for a week and a half he and Kagome had spent the whole time hanging out, avoiding the house as much as possible.

Those were dark days made bright only by her and Scott.

“I think we broke him.” He rolled his eyes, his mind easily shifting from dark days to the here and now. He let out a laugh as he lead them towards the school doors.

“It’s the weekend! Let’s go do something fun!” Kagome rolled her eyes but let herself be pulled along. Her fist week had been hectic,  time lag and adjusting and god. Just thinking about it gave her a headache.

She shot a glance at Scott, silently asking if he wanted to come or not. She knew he had a job and a girl friend. If he didn’t want to be dragged along on one of their silly and more than likely insane adventures  that was fine by her.

Scott met her gaze head on and he could only nod, he knew he had to be home in order to get online with Alison, but he could send her a text. He had to distantance himself from her anyway, Derek had laid down the law and with the Alpha getting bolder every day he knew it was a necessity.

He should also stay away from Stiles and Kagome but damn if something primal didn’t tell him to stay by them.

Derek _did_ tell him to listen to his instincts a lot more.

He could really use some good old Stiles and Kagome fun, it had been years. Plus the new moon was more then a few weeks away, he was on a ‘safe day’.

“Sounds like fun.” He just hoped his instincts weren’t wrong.

Again.


End file.
